Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Gallery
Images and videos of the Mad Titan Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery Images Concept Art thanos-gotg.jpg|Thanos' concept art. Avengers-Behind-the-Scenes-Photo-Thanos-Prosthetic.jpg|Prosthetic Thanos head. Thanos-Walking.jpeg|Thanos's art walks. Thanos Concept Art (Phase 3 Exclusive Look).png|Thanos on his throne. Avengers-infinity-war-thanos-concept-art-1120001-1280x0.jpeg|Thanos kills Loki. Avengers-Thanos-Helmet1_(2).jpg|Thanos' helmet. Andyparkart-the-avengers-thanos.jpg|The Mad Titan. Andyparkart-the-avengers-thanos-reveal-03.jpg|Thanos glares evilly. The_Avengers_Thanos_BTS.jpg|Thanos concept art. GOTG_concept_22.jpg|Drawing of Thanos. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 17.jpg|Thanos outfit variations. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 11.jpg|Thanos with and without a hood. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 12.jpg|Thanos wearing a garb. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 13.jpg|Thanos outfit variation. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 14.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 16.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 18.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 19.jpg|Likewise. Avengers Infinity War Thanos concept art 20.jpg|Thanos in his hovering chair. Battle of Titan concept art 9.jpg|Doctor Strange attacking Thanos. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_15.jpg|Thanos in an alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_10.jpg|Thanos on his throne wearing the Infinty Gauntlet. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_9.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_7 (1).jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_6.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos without a shirt. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_4.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_3.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_2.jpg|Alternate outfit. Avengers_Infinity_War_Thanos_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos shirtless and on his throne. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_8.jpg|Thanos and Gamora with Red Skull. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_6.jpg|Thanos gazing upon Vormir. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on Vormir. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos sheds tears over Gamora's death. Avengers_Infinity_War_Gamora_death_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos and Gamora meet Lady Death. Soul_World_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World. Soul_World_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos and Young Gamora in the Soul World. Soul_World_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World surrounded with the blood of his victims. Soul_World_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos and Young Gamora. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_17.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_16.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_15.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_14.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_13.jpg|Thanos Gauntlet variation (with armor on) Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_12.jpg|Thanos battling the Avengers in Wakanda. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_10.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_9.jpg|Concept art of the Infinity Gauntle (smaller stones). Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_7.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet concept art. AIW_concept_art_13.png|Thanos enters Titan. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos with a silver Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Infinity_Gauntlet_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos wearing the Infinity Gauntlet (glowing). Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_8.jpg|Thanos approaches Vision. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos approaches Scarlet Witch and Vision. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_4.jpg|Scarlet Witch holds Thanos back. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_5.jpg|Thanos preparing the complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_11.jpg|The Avengers hold Thanos back as Thor attacks. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_10.jpg|Thor hits Thanos with Stormbreaker. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_13.jpg|Thanos is injured. Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_14.jpg|''You should have gone for the head.'' Battle_of_Wakanda_concept_art_9.jpg|Thanos snaps his fingers. Avengers_IW_concept_art_3.jpg|Thanos overlooking the Avengers. Avengers_IW_concept_art_1.jpg|Thanos looking at an Infinity Stone. AIW_concept_art_7.jpg|Thanos vs. Doctor Strange. AIW_concept_art_4.jpg|Thanos battling Drax. Avengers_Infinity_War_concept_art_10.jpg|Thanos gazing upon Wakanda. Avengers_Infinity_War_concept_art_2.jpg|Thanos enters Wakanda (with armor). 11m992qlksf21.jpg|Concept art of Thanos in his Avengers: Annihilation outfit. Promotional Empire_March_Cover_IW_6_Textless.png|Promotional picture of Thanos. Infinity_War_Thanos.png|Promotional picture of Thanos. Thanos_Poster.jpg|Promotional picture of Thanos. Thanos.jpg|Thanos. Thanos_Infinity_War.jpg|Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War. Avengers infinity war thanos png by metropolis hero1125-dc5ro2y.png|Thanos with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Dc9zbqx-bb9ae5bf-390a-4048-9f1e-2294fc6e45e0.png Thanos Sleeveless Vest.jpg 586fc096f7df5fb0d21f6f67a798213d.jpg|Thanos with the Black Order Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg|Thanos on the theatrical release poster of Infinity War poster. Infinity War Banner.jpg|Thanos on the Avengers: Infinity War poster. Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg|Thanos on the Avengers: Infinity War (textless). Infinity_War_SDCC_Poster.jpg|Thanos alongside other Infinity War characters on the SDCC poster. Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg EndgamePoster.jpg|Thanos on the poster for Avengers: Endgame. Thanos_End_Game_Promo.jpg empire-may-2019-thanos.jpg|''Avengers: Endgame'' Empire magazine cover. ThanosAlternate.PNG|Thanos' promotional poster in Endgame. Thanos (Endgame).png Merchandise Funko-Thanos-POP-Vinyls-6-Inch-Supersized-Figures.jpg|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Thanos Funko Pop. Thanos_Funko_Pop.png|Thanos' Infinity War Funko Pop. Thanos_IW_POP_2.jpg|Thanos Infinity Funko Pop (Glowing Gauntlet). Thanos_10_Inch_IW_POP.jpg|Thanos 10-inch Funko Pop. Thanos_with_Throne_POP.jpg|Thanos' Funko Pop with throne. Thanos_Red_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Red Funko Pop (Based on the Reality Stone) Thanos_Orange_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Orange Funko Pop (Based on the Soul Stone) Thanos_Yellow_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Yellow Funko Pop (Based on the Mind Stone) Thanos_Green_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Green Funko Pop (Based on the Time Stone) Thanos_Blue_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Blue Funko Pop (Based on the Space Stone) Thanos_Purple_Chrome_POP.png|Thanos Purple Funko Pop (Based on the Power Stone) thanos-infinity-wars-avengers-compatible-con-lego-marvel.jpg|Lego Thanos minifigure. ThanosMCU.jpg|Thanos' Guardians of the Galaxy Hot Toys figure. Avengers-infinity-war-thanos-png-1.png|Thanos Avengers: Infinity War Hot Toys figure. AIW_Thanos_figure.png|Thanos' Hot Toys figure boxart. ThanosClean.PNG|Thanos Guardians of the Galaxy Hot Toys figure. Hot-Toys-Avengers-Endgame-Thanos-004_1024x1024.jpg|Official Hot Toys figure for Avengers: Endgame. thanos__gallery_5ca269915e400__55336.1554156545.jpg Marvel-Avengers-Endgame-Thanos-with-Armor-Hot-Toys-Edicollector-02.jpg 56517100_10156144709907344_8958273620119912448_n.jpg 56635174_10156144709097344_451372930773811200_n.jpg Other Media !Thanos.jpg|Thanos in Marvel: Conquest of Champions. 256px-Thanos.png|Thanos in Fortnite. Thanos_Fortnite.png|Full body image of Thanos in Fortnite ThanosHISHE.png|Thanos as he appears in the HISHE series. thor-ragnarok-thanos-comic-con.jpg|A drawing of Thanos in the Team Thor web-series. Disney-Infinity-Thanos-Marvel-Battlegrounds.png|Thanos in Disney Infinity 3.0. ''The Avengers'' Chitauri_Space2.png|The Other talking with Thanos. TheAvengers-5316.jpg|Thanos stands up... TheAvengers-5317.jpg|... and faces the camera. 8973DDC5-E168-46B3-A436-417F9994F6EB.jpeg|... and grins evilly as he sees an opportunity to court death ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ThanosThrone2.jpg|Ronan, Nebula and The Other gather before Thanos' throne. ThanosAppears-GOTG.png|“The only matter that I don’t take seriously is you boy.”-Thanos faces Ronan. Thanos_sitting_on_his_throne.png|Thanos sitting on his throne with meeting with Ronan and Nebula. ThanosSpeaks.png|"Your demeanor is that of a pouty child." ThanosFace.png|"And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora." ThanosThreatensRonan-GOTG.png|Thanos threatens Ronan's life if he fails to retrieve The Orb. F846C3EF-0AAB-4D0C-BEC6-55A9F2DF7C77.jpeg|Thanos grins evilly at Ronan Thanos Hologram.png|Thanos on a hologram talking to Ronan. ThanosHologram.png|Thanos is displeased. ThanosHologram3.png|Thanos ending his conversation with Ronan after the latter swears to kill him. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' InfinityGauntletAgeOfUltron.png|The Infinity Gauntlet. Aou 019673.jpg|Thanos approaching the Infinity Gauntlet. Aou 019678.jpg|Thanos wears the Gauntlet for the first time. Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet.jpg|Thanos gaining the Infinity Gauntlet in Avengers: Age of Ultron. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Thanos Arrives.jpg|Thanos' arrival. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-156.jpg|Thanos stares down the dead Asgardians. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-176.jpg|Thanos stares down at Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-178.jpg|Thanos picks up Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-186.jpg|Thanos dragging Thor and approaching Loki and the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-195.jpg|Thanos picks up and drags Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-220.jpg|Thanos facing Loki and the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-222.jpg|Thanos, Loki and the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-224.jpg|"Dread it, run from it... destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here." I_should_say.jpg|"Or should I say..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-236.jpg|"...I am." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-237.jpg|Thanos with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-238.jpg|Thanos showing off the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-239.jpg|The Power Stone glowing in the Infinity Gauntlet. ThanosWithPowerStone.png|Thanos with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-253.jpg|Thanos threatening to kill Thor unless Loki surrenders the Tesseract. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-270.jpg|Thanos awaiting Loki's decision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-290.jpg|Thanos' surprised by Loki's cold-heartedness. Thanos_(MCU)7.png|Thanos tortures Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-295.jpg|Thanos torturing Thor to intimidate Loki. ThanosKillingThor.png|Thanos attempting to kill Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-355.jpg|Thanos smiles at the sight of the Tesseract. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-389.jpg|Loki handing Thanos the Tesseract. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-410.jpg|Thanos is attacked by the Hulk. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-420.jpg|Thanos vs. the Hulk Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-430.jpg|The Hulk attempting to pin Thanos down. Avengers_Infinity_War_11.png|Thanos fights back, Hulk_Outmatched_by_Thanos.png|Hulk realizes he is outmatched. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-430.jpg|Thanos punches Hulk. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-471.jpg|Thanos blocks the Hulk's punch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-473.jpg|Thanos attacking the Hulk. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-474.jpg|Thanos mercilessly beating the Hulk hand to hand. Thanos_Picks_Up_a_Defeated_Hulk.png|Thanos easily defeats Hulk and tosses him away like this week's trash. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-508.jpg|Thanos stares down on the Hulk. Thor_vs_Thanos.png|Thor attempts to harm Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-584.jpg|Thanos angered by Heimdall. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-589.jpg|"That was a mistake." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-598.jpg|Thanos mortally stabs Heimdall with Corvus Glaive's glaive. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-607.jpg|Thanos kills Heimdall. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-659.jpg|Ebony Maw presents the Tesseract to Thanos. ThanosWithoutHelmet.png|Thanos takes off his helmet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-670.jpg|Thanos removes his armor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-680.jpg|Thanos removes his armor before taking the Tesseract from Loki. ThanosWithTheSpaceStone.jpg|Thanos looking at the Tesseract. Thanos_crushes_the_Tesseract.png|Thanos crushing the Tesseract. Infinity_War_Thanos_destroys_Tesseract.jpg|Thanos fully crushes the Tesseract. Tesseract_Destroyed_(Space_Stone).png|Thanos with the Space Stone. AW_44_Trailer_pic.png|Thanos adds the Space Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-765.jpg|Thanos activates the Space Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-774.jpg|The Space Stone in the Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-806.jpg|Thanos stares at Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-827.jpg|"If you consider failure experience." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-837.jpg|Thanos listening to Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-904.jpg|Thanos catches Loki's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-907.jpg|Thanos using the space stone to stop Loki from stabbing him. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-914.jpg|"Undying?" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-923.jpg|"You should choose your words more carefully." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-930.jpg|Thanos disarms Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-934.jpg|Thanos grabbing Loki by the neck. ThanosKillsLoki.jpg|Thanos strangles Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-970.jpg|Thanos smirks at Loki before killing him. AIW Loki is Choked to Death.png|Thanos kills Loki. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1000.jpg|Thanos reacting to Loki saying that he won't ever be a god. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1030.jpg|Thanos approaches Thor with Loki's corpse. Thanos No Resurrections.png|"No resurrections this time." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1049.jpg|Thanos with the Black Order. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1053.jpg|The Space and Power Stone side by side. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1054.jpg|Thanos activating the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-1055.jpg|Thanos activates the Power Stone. Infinity War 180.jpg|Thanos destroys the 'Statement' with the Power Stone. ThanosTeleportWithBO.png|Thanos and the Black Order teleport away. ThanosInThePast.jpg|Thanos when he invaded Gamora's homeworld. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5068.jpg|Thanos talking to a young Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5075.jpg|Thanos complements Gamora's fighting spirit. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5084.jpg|Thanos offers Gamora help. AW Trailer 2 pic 37.png|Young Gamora takes Thanos' hand. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5107.jpg|Thanos walks a young Gamora to a temple. ThanosAndGamora.jpg|Thanos with young Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5118.jpg|Thanos shows Gamora the switchblade knife. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5129.jpg|Thanos showing his knife to child Gamora. Perfectly_balanced_for_you_but_for_me,_perfectly_imbalance_you_do.jpg|"Perfectly balanced." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5134.jpg|"As all things should be." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5144.jpg|"Too much to one side..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5156.jpg|"Or the other..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5176.jpg|Gamora holds the knife as the Black Order kills half her people behind her. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5204.jpg|Thanos taking Gamora in as part of the Black Order after killing half of her species. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5728.jpg|Thanos interrogates the Collector. TVspot-19.png|Thanos on Knowhere. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5810.jpg|Thanos throwing the Collector into a box. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5814.jpg|Thanos approaching the Guardians. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5839.jpg|Thanos fighting Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5844.jpg|Gamora fatally stabs Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5875.jpg|Thanos gripping his stabbed neck. GamoraKillingFakeThanos.jpg|Thanos after being stabbed by Gamora in the neck. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5890.jpg|Thanos succumbing to his injures. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5907.jpg|Thanos falls over moments before "dying". Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5934.jpg|Thanos reaches out to Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5940.jpg|Thanos' apparent "death". Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5996.jpg|Thanos' supposed corpse. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5997.jpg|The fake Thanos vanishes. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-5999.jpg|Fake Thanos vanishing on Knowhere. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6000.jpg|The Thanos illusion vanishes in front of Gamora. ThanosAppearsWithThe_RealityStone.jpg|Thanos reveals the illusion. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6052.jpg|"Reality is often disappointing." Reality_stoned.jpg|"But now..." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6056.jpg|Thanos with the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6057.jpg|Thanos possessing the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6065.jpg|"Reality can be whatever I want." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6110.jpg|Thanos aiming his gauntlet at the Guardians. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6099.jpg|Thanos using the reality stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6100.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone on Drax. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos uses Reality Stone.gif|Thanos uses the Reality Stone on Drax and Mantis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6133.jpg|Star-Lord confronts Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6217.jpg|Thanos expresses doubt on Star-Lord's ability to kill Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6226.jpg|"She's asked, hasn't she?" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6246.jpg|Thanos waiting for Star-Lord to shoot Gamora. Star-Lord, Gamora & Thanos (Reality Stone Bubbles).png|Thanos transmutates Star-Lord's gun into a bubble-gun. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6319.jpg|"I like him." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6321.jpg|Thanos uses the Space Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-6322.jpg|Thanos teleports away with Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7748.jpg|Thanos offers Gamora food. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7777.jpg|Thanos and Gamora looking at his throne. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7810.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on the Sanctuary II. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7835.jpg|Thanos sits on the stairs instead of his throne. Thanos & Gamora (Argument - Sanctuary II).png|Thanos and Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7879.jpg|Thanos justifying his actions. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7916.jpg|Thanos explaining his actions and goals. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8075.jpg|Thanos reveals that he knows Gamora lied about the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8084.jpg|Thano brings Gamora to the room he's keeping Nebula at. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8151.jpg|Thanos showing Nebula to Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8158.jpg|Thanos tortures Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8215.jpg|Thanos and Gamora looking at Nebula's memory file. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8275.jpg|Thanos standing behind Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8278.jpg|Thanos calls Gamora a bad liar. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8293.jpg|Thanos demands the location of the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8299.jpg|Gamora is interrogated by Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8300.jpg|Thanos preparing to use the Infinity Gauntlet to torture Nebula. ThanosTorturesNebula.png|Thanos torturing Nebula to force Gamora to reveal the location of the Soul Stone. Nebula is tortured even further.png|Thanos continues the torture. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Gamore reveals that the Soul Stone is on Vormir. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8335.jpg|Thanos ends the torture. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8368.jpg|Thanos witnesses Gamora comforting Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-8381.jpg|Thanos asks where on Vormir is the stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10006.jpg|Thanos and Gamora on Vormir. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10010.jpg|Thanos and Gamora walking on Vormir. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10033.jpg|Thanos staring at the mountain on Vormir where the Soul Stone is located at. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10043.jpg|Thanos threatens Gamora with the death of Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10126.jpg|Thanos and Gamora are approached by a mysterious figure. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10203.jpg|Thanos and Gamora follow Red Skull to the location of the Soul Stone. ThanosAndGamoraVormir.png|Thanos, Gamora and Red Skull. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10243.jpg|Thanos and Gamora arrive at the Soul Stone's location. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10339.jpg|Thanos hears how he must obtain the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10346.jpg|Thanos knowing the price he's forced to pay. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10349.jpg|Thanos realizes he must kill Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10388.jpg|Thanos becomes solum at the price for the stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10471.jpg|Thanos before looking back at Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10478.jpg|Thanos faces Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10498.jpg|Thanos with tears. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10523.jpg|Thanos apologizing to Gamora for what he's about to do. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10533.jpg|Thanos standing at the very edge of the cliff. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10548.jpg|"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do it again. Even for you." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10588.jpg|Gamora takes Thanos' knife and attempts to commit suicide. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10616.jpg|"I'm sorry, Little One." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10619.jpg|Thanos grabs Gamora by the arm. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10626.jpg|Thanos dragging Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10633.jpg|Gamora futilely tries to fight back Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10639.jpg|Thanos drags Gamora to sacrifice her for the Soul Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10641.jpg|Thanos throws Gamora to her death. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10669.jpg|Thanos horrified as Gamora falls to her death. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10674.jpg|Thanos staring at the abyss. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10702.jpg|Thanos after killing Gamora. ThanosKillsGamora.png|Thanos horrified by what he has done. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10764.jpg|Thanos awakens in an oasis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10788.jpg|Thanos feeling the Soul Stone in his hand. ThanosAndSoulStone.jpg|Thanos rises up. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-10800.jpg|Thanos with the Soul Stone in his hand. SoulStone.jpg|Thanos with the Soul Stone. Infinity-War-15 (1).png|Thanos inside a portal. ThanosMCU1.PNG|Thanos teleporting to Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12634.jpg|Thanos on his home planet. THANOSMCU2.PNG|Thanos with two of the infinity stones. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12640.jpg|Thanos solemnly remembers the loss of his homeworld. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12641.jpg|Thanos surprised after hearing Doctor Strange on Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12642.jpg|Thanos spots Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12658.jpg|Thanos realizes Ebony Maw is dead. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12669.jpg|Thanos acknowledging the prices he's paying for his ultimate goal. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12708.jpg|Thanos preparing to show Titan before it's destruction to Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12720.jpg|"It was.." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12721.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone to recreate Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12725.jpg|"...and it was beautiful." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12729.jpg|The Reality Stone showing Titan pre-destruction. ThanosUsingTheRealityStone.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12734.jpg|Thanos shows Titan at its height to Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12735.jpg|Thanos on the illusioned Titan. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12749.jpg|Thanos tells Strange of the fate of the his planet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12773.jpg|Thanos deactivates the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12775.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12779.jpg|Thanos deactivates the illusion on Titan showing its current state. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12803.jpg|Thanos explaining his plan to snap his fingers and commit a universe-wide genocide. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12843.jpg|"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12858.jpg|Thanos moments before being attacked by Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12882.jpg|Thanos activates the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12884.jpg|Thanos using the Soul Stone during his fight on Titan. Thanos is angry.png|Thanos angrily battles Iron Man's team. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12887.jpg|Thanos activates the Reality Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12888.jpg|Thanos turns the debris into bats. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12902.jpg|Spider-Man webs Thanos' face. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12918.jpg|Thanos fighting Drax and Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12921.jpg|Thanos blocks Drax's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12925.jpg|Thanos attacking Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12948.jpg|Star-Lord plants a bomb on Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12949.jpg|Star-Lord's bomb behind Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12957.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12963.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12968.jpg|The Cloak of Levitaiton wraps around the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos absorbs and redirects fire.gif|Thanos absorbs and redirects the fire. Spider-Man vs. Thanos.png|Thanos vs. Spider-Man AIW Iron Spider (Magic Kick).png|Spider-Man kicks Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12982.jpg|Thanos catches Spider-Man. AW 40 Trailer pic.png|Thanos chokeslams Spider-Man. Thanos Attacked Spider-Man (Final).png|Thanos pins Spider-Man down. Thanos vs Spider-Man.jpg|"Insect!" Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12989.jpg|Thanos preparing to throw Spider-Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12990.jpg|Thanos hurls Spider-Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-12997.jpg|Thanos tears the Cloak off the Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13041.jpg|Nebula's ship flying towards Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13058.jpg|Nebula leaps at Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13059.jpg|Nebula punches Thanos. Thanos_(MCU).jpg|Thanos glares at Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13077.jpg|Nebula battles Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13085.jpg|Thanos smacks Nebula back. DocStrange-BindingSpell (3).png|Thanos restrained by Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13103.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13115.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13122.jpg|Thanos is further restrained. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13140.jpg|Mantis is teleported on Thanos' shoulders. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13153.jpg|Thanos yells in rage. AvengersDominateThanos.png|The Avengers dominating Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13167.jpg|Thanos under Mantis' control. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13193.jpg|Star-Lord taking in Thanos sacrificing Gamora. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13208.jpg|Thanos is interrogated by Star-Lord. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13219.jpg|"My Gamora." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13257.jpg|Star-Lord discovers Gamora's fate. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13318.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13333.jpg|Star-Lord attacks Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13334.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13335.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13336.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13347.jpg|Spider-Man nearly removes the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13348.jpg|Thanos is freed. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13349.jpg|Thanos headbutts Mantis. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13350.jpg|Thanos takes the Gauntlet back from Spider-Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13353.jpg|Thanos throws Mantis off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13371.jpg|Thanos kicks Drax off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13375.jpg|Thanos throws Doctor Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13378.jpg|Thanos punches Iron Man away. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos nulls.gif|Thanos knocks out Drax, Star-Lord, and Nebula. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13392.jpg|Iron Man attempts to stop Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13399.jpg|Thanos preparing to use Titan's moon as a weapon. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13403.jpg ThanosAIW.jpg|Thanos using an infinity stone to break apart a moon and throw its pieces at his enemies. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13422.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13423.jpg|Thanos throws debris at the heroes. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13425.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14175.jpg|Thanos emerges from the dust. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14184.jpg|Thanos confronts Doctor Strange. Thanos_fighting_DS_AIW.jpg|Thanos dodges Doctor Strange's attacks. Avengers Infinity War-Strange transmutes vortex.gif|Thanos vs. Doctor Strange. Thanos_(MCU)14.png|Thanos leaps. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14203.jpg|Thanos uses the Power Stone to destroy the Mirror Dimension. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14204.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14205.jpg Thanos Creates A Vortex (Space Stone).png|Thanos creates a vortex. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14208.jpg|Thanos forming a vortex to use against Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14239.jpg|Thanos is surrounded by Doctor Strange's clones. Doc Starnge attack Thanos.png|Thanos is attacked by Doctor Strange's copies. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14244.jpg|Thanos restrained by Eldritch Whips. SoulStoneandPowerStoneTitan.jpg|Thanos activates the Soul and Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14253.jpg|Thanos using the Power Stone on Strange. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14254.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14257.jpg Thanos_(Full_of_Tricks_Wizard).png|Thanos defeats Doctor Strange. Thanos_(Never_Used_Your_Greatest_Weapon).png|Thanos with the Eye of Agamotto. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14275.jpg|Thanos crushes the Eye of Agamotto. Thanos_(Fake_Agamotto).png|"A fake." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14292.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14294.jpg|Thanos' hand is trapped by Iron Man's clamp. Infinity War 302.jpg|Thanos recognizes Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14333.jpg|Thanos begins his fight with Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14335.jpg|Missiles fired by Iron Man flying towards Thanos. AIW_-_Iron_Man_pushes_Thanos.png|Iron Man knocks Thanos back. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14351.jpg|Thanos rips Iron Man's helmet off. Thanos_(MCU)4.png|Thanos punches Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14359.jpg|Thanos rips the clamp off. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14365.jpg|Thanos sends a beam towards Iron Man. Iron_Man_fights_Thanos.png|Thanos battles Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14386.jpg|Thanos' cheek is cut form Iron Man's attack. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14389.jpg|Thanos staring at his own blood. Thanos-615x321.jpg|"All that for a drop of blood." ThanosVSIronMan.png|Thanos vs. Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14401.jpg|Thanos beating Iron Man down. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14412.jpg|Thanos picks Iron Man up. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14413.jpg|Thanos dueling with Iron Man close quarters. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14414.jpg|Thanos blasts Iron Man back with the Power Stone. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao1 540.gif|Thanos approaches Iron Man. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao2 540.gif|Iron Man attempts to blast Thanos. Tumblr pgm5563MLg1xwgezao4 540.gif|Thanos advances towards Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14437.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14438.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14442.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14445.jpg|Thanos catches Iron Man's punch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14446.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14450.jpg ThanosDefeatStark.png|Thanos impales Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14486.jpg|"You have my respect, Stark." Thanos Patting Stark.jpg|"When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." Thanos_(MCU)13.png|"I hope they remember you." Thanos Almost Kill Stark.jpg|Thanos attempting to kill Iron Man. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14573.jpg|"No tricks." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14608.jpg|Thanos singling Strange to hand over the Time Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14634.jpg|The Time Stone floats towards Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14643.jpg|The Time Stone floats into Thanos' hand. Thanos holds the Time Stone.png|Thanos holds the Time Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14664.jpg ThanosWithTimeStone.jpg|Thanos adds the Time Stone to the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14669.jpg|Thanos absorbing the power of the Time Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14679.jpg|"One to go." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14691.jpg|Thanos teleports away from Titan. ThanosInWakanda.png|Thanos teleports to Wakanda. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14901.jpg|Thanos stares at Vision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14904.jpg|Thanos teleports to Wakanda in front of the Avengers. Avengers Infinity War-Thanos incapacitates Banner.gif|Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet on Banner and Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14956.jpg|Thanos catches Black Panther. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14960.jpg|Thanos punches out Black Panther. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14969.jpg|Thanos incapacitates Falcon. War_Machine_firing_at_Thanos.png|Thanos vs. War Machine Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15106.jpg|Thanos uses the Space Stone to incapacitate War Machine. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15120.jpg|Thanos blasts Bucky Barnes back with the Power Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15128.jpg|Thanos stops Okoye's spear. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15130.jpg|Thanos defeats Okoye and Black Widow. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15143.jpg|Thanos breaks free from Groot's vines. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15166.jpg|Captain America engages Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15168.jpg|Captain America uppercuts Thanos. ThanosVSCapitanAmerica.png|Captain America stops Thanos' attack. AW_Trailer_2_pic_64.png|Thanos impressed by Captain America's strength. AW_Trailer_2_pic_64_(Final).png|Thanos struggles against Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15214.jpg|Thanos prepares to punch Captain America. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15215.jpg|Thanos punches Captain America. Wanda_IW_67.png|Thanos effortlessly defeats Captain America. Scarlet Witch S IW 48.png|Scarlet Witch holding Thanos back. Scarlet Witch S IW 50.png|Thanos closes in. ThanosVsWanda.png|Thanos vs. the Scarlet Witch. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15294.jpg|Vision is destroyed along with the Mind Stone. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15298.jpg|Thanos witnesses Vision's destruction. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15334.jpg|Thanos slowly walks towards Scarlet Witch after she was forced to destroy Vision and the Soul Stone. Wanda_IW_71.png|Thanos briefly comforts Scarlet Witch after Vision's death. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15374.jpg|"Now is not the time to mourn." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15384.jpg|"Now is no time at all." Thanos_activates_the_Time_Stone.png|Thanos activates the Time Stone. Avengers_Infinity_War_04.png|Thanos rewinding time. Thanos_reverses_Vision.png|Vision reforming. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15418.jpg Thanos_resurrects_Vision.png|Thanos fully resurrects Vision. Wanda_IW_77.png|Thanos knocks the Scarlet Witch back. ThanosKillsVision.jpg|Thanos lifts Vision up. 14-48.jpg|Thanos removes the Mind Stone from Vision's head. MindGemTaken.png|Thanos murders Vision. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15470.jpg|Thanos tosses Vision's corpse aside. Thanos_completes_the_infinity_gauntlet.png|Thanos preparing to complete the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers_Infinity_War_07.png|Thanos prepares to add the Mind Stone. ThanosComplete.png|Thanos completes the Infinity Gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15496.jpg|Thanos absorbing the power of the infinity gauntlet. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15499.jpg Thanos_completes_the_Infnity_Gauntlet.png|Thanos admires the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet_fully_completed.png|The Gauntlet is completed. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15510.jpg|Thanos is suddenly attacked by Thor. Thanos_infinity_beam.png|Thanos unleashes a full power Infinity Gauntlet beam at Thor. ThanosVsTheStormbreaker.jpg|Thanos vs The Stormbreaker. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15524.jpg|Thanos shooting at Stormbreaker. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15525.jpg|Stormbreaker flying closer towards Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15527.jpg|Thanos is struck by Stormbreaker. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15530.jpg|Thanos is injured. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15540.jpg|Thor stares Thanos down. ThorDefeatsThanos.jpg|Thor vs. Thanos. Avengers-Infinity-War-Thor-Stabs-Thanos-1.jpg|Thor torturing Thanos. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15609.jpg|"You should have gone for the head." Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15613.jpg|Thanos lifting his hand to snap his fingers. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15614.jpg|Thanos preparing to snap his fingers. TheSnap.png|Thanos snaps his fingers. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15628.jpg|Thanos in the Soul World. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15644.jpg|Thanos arrives in the Soul World after the snap. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15654.jpg|Thanos sees a temple in the Soul World where a young Gamora is standing under. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15680.jpg|"Daughter?" ThanosAndGamoraSoulworld.png|Thanos and young Gamora in the Soul World. Thanos_(Losing_Everything).png|"...Everything." Fried_Infinity_Gauntlet.png|The damaged Infinity Gauntlet. InjuredThanosTeleportToASafeZone.png|The injured Thanos teleports away. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-15770.jpg|Thanos teleports away from Thor. Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-16315.jpg|Thanos emerges from a farm. ThanosInPeace.png|Thanos smiling as he wiped out half of the universe and achieved his goal. ''Avengers: Endgame'' 1280-avengersendgame-thanosscarecrow-1544199624614 1280w.jpg|Thanos' armor on a scarecrow. Endgame-Thanos.gif|Thanos walking in his farm. 2014-Thanos.jpg|Thanos in 2014. FutureThanos.jpg|2014 Thanos witnesses the death of his future self. Thanos_arrives.png|Thanos teleports on Earth. 36D1B922-13EF-4BBB-BC6C-75D141D4DB83.png|Thanos arrives on Earth. Thanos_on_Earth.jpg Avengers_vs_Thanos.jpg|The three Avengers preparing to battle Thanos. Avengers-Endgame-Thanos.jpg|Thanos awaits the Avengers. Endgame SpecialLookFinalBattle.jpg|Thanos' encounter with Captain America, Iron Man and Thor. CapVsThanos.jpg|Captain America wields Mjølnir against Thanos. Captain_America_vs_Thanos.jpg|Thanos and his army face Captain America. BD57B17F-F588-47BF-ABB9-D0918110B0A3.jpeg|Thanos leads his forces to invade and ravage Earth. Thanos_Scarlet_Witch.jpg|Thanos battling Scarlet Witch. Thanos_Cap_Marvel.jpg|Thanos struggles against Captain Marvel. Thanos Death.gif|Thanos’ second defeat and awaited death. Videos ''The Avengers'' The Avengers - End credit scene(s) + Shawarma scene *SPOILERS* HD 1080p ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ronan Meets Thanos Scene - Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMAX Movie CLIP HD Ronan Challenges Thanos Scene - Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMAX Movie CLIP HD ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers Age of Ultron - Thanos (Mid Credits Scene) HD ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Thanos Vs Hulk - Fight Scene - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos Kills Heimdall - Thanos Collects Space Stone - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos Kills Loki - Loki Death Scene - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Thanos meets Gamora for the first time HD Scene (1080p) Avengers Infinity War Knowhere Scene Thanos "I like him." Thanos and Gamora Avengers Infinity War (2018) Blu-ray 1080p Torturing Nebula For The Location Of The Soul Stone - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Blu-ray 1080p Avengers Infinity War (2018) Thanos Kills Gamora Death Scene HD Bluray Iron Man Vs Thanos Fight scenes HD Avengers Infinity War Avengers Infinity War HD - Scarlet Witch destroy Vision's Mindstone Thanos Vs Thor - Fight Scene - Thanos Snaps His Fingers - Avengers Infinity War (2018) Movie CLIP HD Avengers Infinity War Moment After Thanos Snapped His Finger & Post Credit Scene HD!!! Avengers Infinity War - A Poignant Ending (Thanos Wins) Avengers Infinity War - Best Of Thanos ''Avengers: Endgame'' Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Category:Galleries